


"Apartment Room 89"

by Jinxy_Pinky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, Horror with plot, In the Dark, Monsters, Mysterious, Original work - Freeform, Stranger - Freeform, Thriller, Uninvited Guest, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy_Pinky/pseuds/Jinxy_Pinky
Summary: Story follows a woman who lives in her Apartment happily. But One night changes that.What will happen? What makes her change her mind? Will we find out?





	"Apartment Room 89"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ❤️
> 
> This is my second post I've made on this website and I would say, my Grammer is a bit crap. 
> 
> But I've gotten better :3
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and maybe I'll post some more.

Tic, Tok, Tic, Tok. Darkness surrounds Alex as she lay upon her bed, listening to her clock. 

“God, what time is it?”

She awoken from the same dream again. She felt as if someone was watching her. Standing up, she let her legs fall to the floor as she stood up on the edge of the bed.

“Cold” she mumbled to herself as she felt the cold tiles underneath her feet.

Sighing deeply, she rubbed her eyes then brushed her fingers through the tangled bits of hair on her face.

“God, my fucking throat.” she coughed roughly, feeling her throat was dehydrated.

Deciding that she should go grab a glass of water, she left her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. 

Only silence and darkness surrounded her apartment as she walked towards the kitchen, seeing a variety of stacked knives, pots and pans on her wall. She grabbed one of the glasses in her cabinet, then turning the valve.

She waited. 

Turning the valve off, she guzzled the water down. “Ahh~ … Much better.” She sighed happily as she placed the glass on the kitchen bench.

“Feeling better?” Alex jumped to the unfamiliar voice she heard.

“Wha! Who’s Fucking there?!” terrified, she quickly grabbed a knife from her kitchen drawer and turned around to be greeted by nothing.

She waited. 

But nothing happened, only silence and darkness greeted her. Panting heavily and then sighing deeply, Alex returned the knife back to its place and left the kitchen. “Jesus, maybe I’m going crazy.”

She laughed.

“Maybe, you are.” She froze, not moving a muscle. “W- who’s T-T-there?!?!” She said in a rough tone. Again, just silence.

Hot fearful tears surrounded her eyes as she just stood there, scared of what thing was behind her.

“WHO’S THERE!” she yelled angrily.

God, she hoped the people next door could hear her. if anything was to happen to her, at least maybe someone would come to her rescue before this “thing” could hurt her or even. She stopped herself before that last thought made it to her head.

She needed to see what was behind her.

Taking a deep breath, feeling all the hairs on her body stand. She whipped her head around so fast that she lost focus for a second, then her eyes adjusted to the darkness to be greeted by nothing again.

“Nothing?” She laughed uneasy as she wiped away the tears on her cheek.

She was crazy. she thought to herself, thinking that someone was actually behind her. What was she thinking? She quickly headed for bed as she didn’t want to stick around in the dark anymore. Jumping into bed, she sighed happily as she covered her whole body with the blanket.

“God, it feels great to be back in bed” she mumbled quietly as she covered her head with the blanket.

Time passes and her eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Then finally, she’s felled back to sleep once again.

________________________________

“ …. Tic, Tok, Tic, Tok ... “Alex opened her eyes, was that the clock? She thought. It sounded like someone was saying the words not the but then she felt something. 

Something was moving and touching her back.

She panicked, she didn’t move, thinking if she made any sudden movements this thing might do something bad to her.

“… Tic, Tok, Tic, Tok …” it kept saying the same thing over and over again, Alex felt somewhat of a hand move up and down on her back as if it was petting her, meanwhile she also felt its fingers tap lightly in rhythm with what it was repeating. She wanted to scream however instead of screaming, only hot wet tears dribbled down her cheek.

Then it stopped talking.

Alex laid there, not knowing what was going to happen. But in a brief of hope, she felt the hand leave her back. she didn’t know how long she was there for. Was it gone? Did it leave her alone? So, many questions ran through her head as she just waited for something.

“What’s your Name?” she held her breath. What? My name? was this some sick joke to torment her.

She kept silent.

More silence, she felt like she was going insane. Maybe if she kept quiet it’ll go away.

“WhaT’s YOuR nAMe?” It said in a slow threating tone.

She continued to be quiet, maybe it’ll think I’m asleep if I don’t say anything. She hoped it would just leave her.

“… Tic, Tok, Tic, Tok …” Oh god, it was doing it again, but it sounds different. It was rougher and more distorted, it made Alex’s tense up. Getting Goosebumps all-over her body. She had to say something, there’s no other choice. She gulped as she quietly replied back to the “thing”.

“… It’s A-A-Alex, my name is Alex …” God, she didn’t realise she sounded so terrified, it was almost as if she was about to vomit.

She felt more tears resurfaced from her eyes as she felt the thing touching her once more. She whimpered quietly. “P-p-p- please …” She was stopped by the thing as it spoke once more.

“.. Can you help me? ...” it said dreadfully slowly to her.

She held her breath.

“… H-h-h-how?” god she wanted to vomit.

More tears came pouring out as she felt the “thing’s” arm slowly travel up to her head. She let out a rough sobbing sound as it reached her head, feeling it softly squeeze her head under the blanket.

“… Can you tell me what’s my name?” it spoke at a terrifying slow pace.

Her heart was racing, what did this thing ask? Why?! She gulped roughly as she spoke only in whimpers. “.. I- I- I ...” she sobbed quietly.

“WHAT’S My name? …” it spoke once more.

“.. I DON’T KNOW! ...’’ she said yelling at it.

Silence, only silence could be heard as Alex laid there. Big loud sobs started to resurface as it was the only thing she could hear now. She stopped crying, now the only thing she could hear was a low dark laugh coming from the thing.

“… P-Please, leave me alon- ...”

She stopped as the laughing all of sudden became quiet. Again, nothing more than silence but she could feel its grip get tighter around her head. She sobbed even more.

“WHAT’S MY NAME!” 

it screamed blood curdling sound as its grip around her head extremely tighten. Alex screamed back as she felt its hand tighten on her.

“… I- I- It’s Nathaniel!! ...” She yelled back as she jumped up, covering the figure with her blanket. Both figures fell to the floor with a huge THUD! on the ground.

Laying on top of the figure, Alex panted hardly as she kept the figure from moving. Still panting, Alex laughed softly. 

“f-f- Fuck you ...” 

She laughed in victory, thinking everything was going to be alright. She felt the lump of the figure underneath her slowly fade away.

Alex panicked, “no-no … What the hell! … “she yelled angrily. 

Alex just sat there, wondering what the hell just happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap. 
> 
> I'm surprised you made it this far. But I guess you'll have to wait a bit. After all, I want you guys to comment for more story.
> 
> Plus ... I have started writing the next 4 chapters. It's just on paper. 😋


End file.
